dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The future
21st Century 2000s Late 2000s * The inmates of Arkham Asylum are transferred into a newer, more secure building. * Tim Drake is kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn and brainwashed into becoming Joker, Jr. Batman and Batgirl find the Joker at the ruins of Arkham, and during a confrontation the Joker is killed by Drake. Harley escapes after falling into a chasm. Before his death, the Joker implants a microchip onto Drake's neck, which contains his DNA and a program that simulates his behavior. (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) 2009 * Ra's al Ghul creates a chaotic series of events, known as the Near-Apocalypse of '09, which ends in his body being destroyed by Batman. After his daughter Talia's death, he uses her body to continue his quest for immortality. (BB: Out of the Past) 2010s * Realizing that Batman is aging, Amanda Waller begins plans for Project Batman Beyond. She takes a sample of his DNA. (JLU: Epilogue) 2019 * Batman, suffering problems from an old leg injury and heart problems, creates a suit so that he can continue to fight crime. Not long after, Bruce suffers a heart attack during battle. While being beaten, he threatens his attacker with a fallen gun. Shocked at how far he goes, he retires from crime-fighting. (BB: Rebirth) 2020s * After finding Warren and Mary McGinnis, whose psychological profiles match that of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Waller continues with the Batman Beyond project. She implants nanites into Warren's bloodstream, altering his reproductive material to match that of Bruce Wayne's. 2023 * Warren and Mary McGinnis give birth to their first child, Terry McGinnis. He is actually the genetic son of Bruce Wayne. (JLU: Epilogue) 2030s 2031 * Amanda Waller hires the Phantasm to murder Warren and Mary McGinnis, in the hope that the murder will prompt young Terry to become a new Batman. When the Phantasm refuses to do it, Amanda Waller decides to give up the Batman Beyond project. (JLU: Epilogue) * Mary McGinnis gives birth to Matt McGinnis. 2039 to do: * BB: Rebirth, part I * BB: Rebirth, part II * BB: Black Out * BB: The Winning Edge * BB: Dead Man's Hand * BB: Meltdown * BB: Heroes * BB: Spellbound * BB: Shriek * BB: A Touch of Curaré * BB: Disappearing Inque * BB: Ascension * BB: Joyride 2040s * Superman, while running the JLU, is taken over by a being known as Starro. (BB: The Call, part II) Early 2040s *On August the fifth, Infiltration unit Zeta, a robot programmed to be an assassin goes renegade against the government, and is now on the run, and refuses to kill ever again. (TZP: "Quality Time") * BB: Earth Mover * BB: Splicers * BB: Lost Soul * BB: Bloodsport * BB: Hidden Agenda * BB: Once Burned * BB: Hooked Up * BB: Rats * BB: Mind Games * BB: Revenant * BB: Babel * BB: Terry's Friend Dates a Robot * BB: Eyewitness * BB: Zeta * BB: The Last Resort * BB: Final Cut * BB: Armory * BB: Sneak Peek * BB: Plague * BB: Eggbaby * BB: April Moon * BB: Payback * BB: Sentries of the Last Cosmos * BB: Where's Terry? * BB: Big Time * BB: Untouchable * BB: Ace in the Hole * BB: King's Ransom * BB: Betrayal * BB: Out of the Past * BB: Speak No Evil * BB: Inqueling * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * TZP: The Accomplice * TZP: His Maker's Name * TZP: Change of Heart * TZP: Remote Control * TZP: The Next Gen * TZP: Westbound * TZP: Hicksburg * TZP: Shadows * TZP: Crime Waves * TZP: Taffy Time * TZP: Ro's Reunion * TZP: Kid Genius * BB: Unmasked * BB: Curse of the Kobra * BB: The Call * BB: Countdown * TZP: Absolute Zero * TZP: Wired, part I * TZP: Wired, part II * TZP: Hunt in the Hub * TZP: Ro's Gift * TZP: Quality Time * TZP: Resume Mission * TZP: Lost and Found * TZP: On the Wire * TZP: Cabin Pressure * TZP: The Wrong Morph * TZP: Eye of the Storm * TZP: The River Rising * TZP: The Hologram Man * SS: Future Shock 2050s 2054 * Terry McGinnis learns that he is the genetic son of Bruce Wayne. He also proposes to long-time girlfriend Dana Tan. (JLU: Epilogue) 25th Century 2462 * Booster Gold travels to the past to become a superhero. (JLU: The Greatest Story Never Told) 30th Century 2979 * Members of the Legion of Super-Heroes go back in time to save Clark Kent from Brainiac. ( : "New Kids in Town") * Green Lanterns were rare in the Milky Way galaxy at this time. ( : "Far From Home") * The Fatal Five take control of nearly all of the Legionaires, only Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy remain. Using their time sphere, they transport John Stewart, Supergirl and Green Arrow to their time to help rescue the rest of the Legion from the Fatal Five's control. Afterward, Supergirl decides not to return to the 21st century and stays because she had fallen in love with Brainiac 5. (JLU: "Far From Home") (Note that in this episode it was incorrectly mentioned that this took place in the 31st century) ----